Tempestade
by Thata Martins
Summary: Jump The Shark. Após queimar o corpo de Adam, Sam e Dean voltam ao quarto de motel. Um turbilhão de sentimentos acaba se transformando em tempestade.


**13 de Julho de 2009.**

**Beta: **EmptySpaces11

**Resumo:** Jump The Shark. Após queimar o corpo de Adam, Sam e Dean voltam ao quarto de motel. Um turbilhão de sentimentos acaba se transformando em tempestade.

* * *

**Tempestade**

(...)

- Aceite como quiser.

- Como assim? – Sam perguntou-lhe.

- Nada. – Dean olhava fixamente o fogo consumindo o corpo de seu recém-descoberto irmão – Deixe pra lá.

- Não. Eu quero saber.

Dean nada disse. Sam encarava o irmão, exigindo resposta a cada minuto. Aquele barulho todo, somado às inúmeras constatações que passavam rapidamente pelo seu cérebro, estavam lhe dando dor-de-cabeça.

- Dean!

- Esquece, Sam! – Dean só queria sair dali. Queria fugir das coisas que passavam em sua cabeça. – Vamos voltar para o hotel. Estou cansado.

Na viagem de volta, Dean ligou o rádio e aumentou o volume, deixando bem claro que não queria conversar. Os olhos verdes fixavam o asfalto negro à sua frente quase sem ver.

Apesar do silêncio entre eles, Dean sabia que só duraria até chegarem ao hotel. Sam estava pensando nas implicações da sua frase e do seu tom, mexendo-se inquieto no banco do Impala, lançando ocasionais olhares confusos a Dean, que fingia não perceber.

Dean remoia os acontecimentos. A raiva que experimentou durante todo o tempo, desde o telefonema até cremar o corpo de Adam, o consumia, fazia-o sentir-se doente.

Um irmão! Tinham um irmão, que levava uma vida absolutamente normal, e nunca ficaram sabendo dele. Seu pai o escondera a sete chaves, mesmo depois de tudo...

Entraram no quarto de hotel fazendo barulho. Dean abriu a porta com força, jogando a mala com raiva na parede. A frustração queimando em seu peito queria quebrar algumas coisas.

- E então? – Sam perguntou, desafiador.

- Agora não, Sam.

- Por que não? – Sam largou a mochila no chão – Você trouxe o assunto à tona. Agora faça o favor de terminar.

- Sam... – era um aviso. A raiva queria explodir o corpo de Dean em mil pedacinhos, e ele não conseguiria pará-la. Não sabia nem se queria.

- O que você quis dizer?

- Que vocês são iguaizinhos! Especialmente nos defeitos! – Dean gritou, exasperado. – Os dois escondem coisas. Coisas importantes. Estou cansado de sempre ficar no escuro. De não me sentir parte da família.

- Dean...

- E como se não bastasse isso, ainda temos a sede de vingança. Essa gana de correr atrás daquele demônio, por fazer mal a você, não importando o preço a pagar. – Sam observou o brilho raivoso no olhar do irmão, que andava de um lado para o outro. Finalmente a raiva pela qual ele ansiava aparecia. – Não importa quantas pessoas morram no caminho, ou quantas vidas forem arruinadas quando pegarmos a estrada em direção a outra cidade.

- Não seja injusto, Dean. Você sabe que não é assim...

- Não? Diga isso a Pamela. Ela morreu por nossa causa, Sam. – Dean passou a mão pelo rosto – E você, hoje, tentando arrastar Adam para _isto_...

- Não era ele.

- Mas podia ter sido!– Dean olhou para os olhos de Sam, nervoso. – Você estava disposto a tirá-lo de uma vida normal, de um futuro normal, para ter mais um soldado a comandar.

- Okay, agora você foi longe demais! – Sam levantou-se. – Você acha que eu não queria que as coisas fossem como antes? Você acha que eu gosto de ter você me olhando torto cada segundo do dia?

- Acho. – Dean aproximou-se do irmão, o punho abrindo e fechando, numa tentativa débil de se controlar – Acho que você está tão ocupado sentindo o gosto do poder que essa coisa lhe dá, que não se interessa por mais nada. – se encararam por um longo momento. A tensão entre os dois estava acostumando-os à sua presença. – Você não quer saber de sua antiga vida, só o que interessa é essa desculpa para se achar melhor do que os outros. – Dean riu, debochado. – Como se precisasse de mais uma.

- O que?! – Sam pegou no braço de Dean, fazendo-o encará-lo. – Como assim?

- Você sempre foi o melhor de nós dois. Você sempre foi teimoso, decidido... Firme em suas decisões. É por isso que era o favorito do pai. Por desafiá-lo constantemente. – os olhos de Dean brilhavam. Sam só não sabia se era de raiva, mágoa, rancor, saudade ou orgulho. – Eu, por outro lado, fui o filho obediente. Fazia tudo o que ele mandava, sem questionar. Fazia porque fui criado assim, porque ele me treinou assim. E porque ele era meu pai. Agora, você...

- O que tem? – Sam apertou o braço do irmão com força. Sabia que escutaria algo que não queria, mas não podia deixá-lo parar agora.

- Você me trata... – os lábios de Dean tremeram. – Igualzinho a ele. Você acha que pode mandar em mim, passar por cima de mim, só porque tem esses... poderes. – aproximou o rosto do de seu irmão, deixando-o enxergar o ressentimento preso naqueles olhos verdes. – Mas está muito enganado.

Sam soltou o mais velho, que recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. Sam não fazia ideia de que ele se sentia assim. Nunca havia reparado...

- Dean, eu não...

- Você faz sem perceber, eu sei. Mas isso não muda o fato de que não está certo. Você sempre foi o mais inteligente, o mais estudioso, o mais educado e gentil. Eu sempre fui rude, sem jeito para consolar pessoas... Mas em uma coisa você nunca poderá me passar, Sam, por mais que tente. E essa coisa é: caçar.

"Você pode ter suas mandingas agora, e elas podem ter te deixado mais forte e ágil, mas também lhe deixaram arrogante e desleixado. Se tivesse me escutado hoje, em vez de tentar provar ser o melhor de nós, poderíamos ter evitado toda aquela situação desconfortável."

- Não aconteceu nada! Não tem porque ficar jogando isso na minha cara!

- Não, não aconteceu. Tivemos sorte. Mas, na próxima, pode acontecer de ela não bater à nossa porta. Nessa vontade louca de arrastar Adam a nosso estilo de vida, deu uma arma ao inimigo, abaixou a guarda perto dele, não pensou direito. Se tivesse me ouvido, teríamos percebido o que estava acontecendo e teríamos acabado com isso rapidamente.

- Você também não viu nada de estranho nele.

- Mas eu sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Eu tenho uma coisa que lhe falta: instinto. Eu sei que, quando esse sentimento estranho – ele bateu no peito –, de que alguma coisa está errada, aparece, é porque alguma coisa está errada! Eu o sigo, e acabo descobrindo o que escapa aos olhos.

- Instinto... Ah! Essa é boa! – Sam rolou os olhos.

- Isso vem com a experiência, de saber o que fazer. Você sempre quis ficar no comando, sempre reclamou de eu planejar tudo, de mandar em você... Agora sabe o motivo.

- Sou tão bom caçador quanto você. Até melhor.

Dean riu. Sam parecia uma criança mimada sendo contrariada. Esse era exatamente o problema.

- Não, não é. Você não caçou tempo suficiente pra ser melhor do que eu. Você sempre era poupado disso. Papai preferia vê-lo saindo com seus amigos de escola, tendo encontros de verdade, do que com uma arma na mão, correndo atrás dos malignos. Ele treinou-o cedo, é verdade, mas você não participava de nada, a não ser quando era estritamente necessário.

- A culpa não é minha – Sam reclamou.

- Não. _Disso_ não é. – Dean aproximou-se de Sam, enquanto falava, apontando para seu peito. – Mas você é culpado de se achar melhor do que eu. Estou nisso há mais tempo, conheço muita coisa que você sequer viu ainda, a minha bagagem é bem maior que a sua.

- Eu concordo. Você _era_ bom. – Dean não percebeu a ênfase na palavra era.

- Por que não me deixa fazer meu trabalho?

- Porque você não é mais o mesmo. Você não quer mais caçar. Você só quer se trancar num quarto e esperar o mundo acabar.

- O que? Nós acabamos de sair de uma caçada! Você não tava lá, por acaso? Eu sonhei tudo isso?

- Fomos forçados a entrar nessa caçada.

- E todas as outras que estivemos nos últimos meses? – Dean empregou o sarcasmo que era tão dele quando continuou a falar: – Não significaram nada pra você?

- A questão é que você está muito diferente. Parece meio perdido. Tudo o que passamos está afetando você, de um jeito negativo. Eu sinto que não posso sair do seu lado por um minuto sequer. Tenho que ficar observando, guardando, protegendo você. – Sam suspirou, de um jeito dramático - É cansativo!

- Eu não pedi que fizesse nada disso. Você não tem que cuidar de mim. Esse é o meu trabalho, esqueceu?

- Eu não sou mais criança, Dean.

- Não é o que está parecendo. – passou a mão nos ombros, massageando-os um a um, tentando se livrar um pouco da tensão. – Não importa quão velho você fique, Sam. Você ainda é meu irmãozinho, e eu ainda tenho que cuidar de você.

- Você não _tem_ que fazer nada que não queira, Dean.

- Eu prometi ao pai que sempre cuidaria de você. Isso só mudará quando um de nós dois morrer. – Dean riu, sem humor, antes de acrescentar – De novo.

- O homem não está mais aqui, Dean! Ele morreu! – o loiro engoliu em seco - Não pode ver o que você faz de onde está. Pare de perseguir a aprovação dele. Você não pode consegui-la. – Sam balançou a cabeça - Não mais.

Dean olhou o mais novo profundamente. Semicerrou os olhos, enquanto fechava o punho e abria a boca para retrucar. Achou melhor não dizer nada, pegou o casaco e as chaves do carro e foi em direção à porta.

- Quer saber, Sam? Eu retiro o que disse. – parou com a porta aberta, um pé para dentro do quarto e outro para fora. – Você não parece o pai. Aliás, nem nos seus melhores dias você chegaria à metade do homem que ele foi. – e saiu para noite fria lá fora.

**FIM**


End file.
